


Coronation

by Dogeza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, M/M, king!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogeza/pseuds/Dogeza
Summary: In which, the New king found himself captivated by a dancer in red during his coronation ceremony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work for YOI and it's totally self-indulgent. I just love them so much! Not beta'd and I am not the most perfect writer so please do forgive mistakes xD

The crowning ceremony of Russia’s new king happened on a warm July summer night; after nearly four decades of peaceful reigning under King Yakov’s wise leadership, its people had no doubt that their kind and gentle crown prince would lead their country into many more years of prosperity. The joyous atmosphere was infectious as nobles and guests chattered merrily at their own tables accompanied by delectable food and good wine.

Viktor was seated at the biggest tent away from the crowd; his expression pensive. He was reminded of the day a few months back where he returned from the battlefield —victorious— only to find his father on his death bed. 

“You will be a good King, my son.” King Yakov had said shortly before he passed on; as if he was saving his last breath waiting for Viktor to be back. 

_I will not disappoint you Father._

The fresh pain faded into a dull ache accompanied by fond memories. 

Drums sounded off in the near distance signally the start of the performance—cutting Viktor off his thoughts.

Murmurings could be heard as several beautiful, alluring foreign dancers started filling up the elevated stage — their dark, mesh clothing adding mysterious touches to their graceful figures. 

A sole red figure stood out so strikingly among the sea of dancers.

And Viktor watched him like a hawk.

The dancer was captivating; he moved elegantly as he took position in the middle of the stage; his slender waist exposed but the lower half of his face was covered with red cloth — leaving everyone to wonder what the mysterious man looks like. His bright eyes were closed as he waits for the music to start. 

Viktor felt his heart beats loudly in his ears. 

A drum beat dropped and the sides of the stage were lit with fire; the dancers sprung instantly into action, working magic on the stage. 

With every beat of the drum, Viktor could feel himself getting more and more entranced by the dancer in red. His eyes hungrily drank in every movement the dancer made, wanting to burn them into his mind. 

The dancer threw his head back and twirled around before launching himself across the stage; the golden linings on his outfit shimmered as they reflected off the fire around him. His hand extended towards the moon—seemingly calling out for someone who was not there—only to jerk back with a powerful strength shortly after. _Tap tap tap_. He moved again; a sheen of sweat forming on his skin and he looked _so damn beautiful_ under the bright moonlight. 

Gradually, the drum beats softened and all dancers slowed before coming to a complete stop. Applause sounded as the dancers bow their exit. Everyone started leaving except for the dancer in red.

He began walking towards the New King’s tent. 

All guards were instantly on alert—their hands on their swords, stance ready to attack the suspicious intruder that might threaten the safety of their new King. 

But the red figure was not fazed; he continued walking gracefully with a purpose. His steps so light, further adding on to his seemingly elusive presence and eventually came to a halt when he reached the bottom of the stairs that would lead him up to where Viktor was. For awhile, the red dancer just stood there, looking up at Viktor—seemingly inviting him to come get him instead. 

Viktor felt the corners of his lips curled as he rose slowly from his throne; eyes never leaving the black-haired beauty as he descended down the stairs. He heard, rather than felt everyone in the arena tensed up as he was finally face-to-face with the black-haired beauty—and had to hold up a hand to cease all movements before anyone starts attacking the elusive dancer in front of him. 

He was finally close enough to find bright brown eyes twinkling with mischief staring back at him. 

“You never fail to surprise me, my love.” Viktor said as he dropped down on one knee before taking the dancer’s hand in his own and kissed the back of his hand. 

The dancer smiled before pulling off the cloth covering his face, rendering all the guards in shock.

“His royal consort!” all guards kneeled before him as they apologise for their rude actions previously. 

“All rise please.” He said to the guards before turning his attention back to his beloved. 

“You too, Vitya. Happy coronation, _My King._ ” 

————————

Their servants lit the royal chamber with warm candle lights before exiting the room; the atmosphere cozy and comfortable. They finally got to be alone after a long day at the ceremony.

“I was wondering where you went the whole day.” Viktor’s voice soft as ocean blue eyes stared up at warm brown ones. 

Yuuri smiled at the man in his laps before gently brushing stray silver locks away from his face, “I know you let me do whatever I want Vitya.”

“Not when it comes to be _missing my coronation._ ” Viktor chuckled softly as he said. 

“You know I won’t,” Yuuri kisses his forehead before continuing, “How are you feeling anyway?”

Viktor quieten for a moment before answering, “I thought of Father just now.” 

Yuuri’s hand on his hair paused for a moment before resuming; the touch soothing and comforting. 

“I know it’s hard, I miss him too.” Yuuri’s hand continued brushing gently on Viktor’s hair, “But Vitya, I know that Father would be happy to see you taking his place. He has always been so proud of you. We both know that you are going to be a good King. Also, come what may, I will always be here for you.”

Viktor smiled gently at Yuuri before bring a hand up to caress his cheek. 

“What would I do without you, _lyubov moya._ ”

Yuuri let out a surprised yelp when Viktor suddenly extracted himself from his lap before switching their position and pinning Yuuri under him. 

“V-Viktor!”

“Have I already told you how beautiful and alluring you looked on the stage tonight? Part of me wanted to show the world how amazing my betrothed is but most of me just want to keep you away and never allowing anyone to lay even an eye on you.”

Yuuri flushed crimson at his words. Even after so many years of being with him, he still found himself at the mercy of Viktor’s charms. Not knowing what to reply, he wound his arms around the silver-haired King’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss. 

They broke apart after getting slightly breathless, lips still touching as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I can’t wait to finally marry you, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered on his lips—and Yuuri found warm tears forming in his eyes; he too, could not wait.

He was betrothed to Viktor—who was the crown prince then—since birth. He was sent to the Russian’s palace only after he had turned 12. They have gotten from being strangers bind only by an arranged marriage, to best friends who understood each other, to the soulmates and lovers they now are. They were supposed to be married when Yuuri turned 20 a few months ago but it was put on hold due to King Yakov’s sudden passing.

“I have always been yours Viktor, always and forever, marriage or not. But yes, I can’t wait to marry you too.” Yuuri whispered back.

Viktor smiled fondly before crashing his lips on Yuuri's again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
